


Time Ticks By

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, If there were a map to this it'd look like hot garbage, It's Modern, Kakashi is a detective, Sasuke is a runaway, This really did start as an au where Kakashi is a detective, as per usual, will be short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Modern AU that involves police------------------Itachi kills his parents when Sasuke is older, stuff happens.------------------Idk this is a pile of garbage I wrote because I'm a bastard. This is orphaned now though, because I decided to not fuck around and find out what would come out of it. I want to keep it out there, but I also don't really want this.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Kids Aren't Okay

Kakashi sighed, settling down in his office chair and fiddling with a pen in his hands as he thought. This wasn't his first time being given a case that involved a disturbing murder, but something hit close to home this time. It disturbed him enough for one of the crime scene photographers to ask him if he was alright, to ask if Kakashi Fucking Hatake was alright.

Kakashi leaned his head back, biting back a huge sigh. Beneath his mask he chewed at his lip, trying to revisit the scene in his mind without getting disturbed again. He almost did manage to do it, but the face of the only survivor popped up in his head and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to try and forget. Sasuke had seen his mother and father killed by his brother, and ran off. They had two missing persons cases now, one with two murder charges over his head. 

Sasuke's missing case wasn't Kakashi's case, that belonged to Tenzo, but it hurt his head to think about how hurt that kid must be. When Kakashi would come home to Naruto asking what he knew about Sasuke's recovery, and he'd have nothing to give him but false hope. Not like Naruto didn't already have any, Naruto was an angel of nothing but false hope, but it wouldn't be worth it this time. Sasuke had probably already end--

Kakashi's thoughts were cut off by a thud on his desk. Opening his eyes, he saw the false hope god's smile, the smile of Might Guy. Guy was just an officer, but an officer that had come to insist he could be a detective after he met Kakashi. Guy also managed to cheer Kakashi up occasionally, drag him out of the house for drinks and force him to socialize. Guy wasn't bad, just annoying with the false hope he radiated. 

"You should come with us to try the new shawarma place." Guy invited, gesturing towards the group of desks that sat far away from him. These were desks that any lower ranking officer could use if needed, but where you could most often find Asuma, Kurenai, or even that fresh out of the academy kid, Shikamaru.

"No, this case is fresh, I've got to work on it." Kakashi dismissed, waving Guy off. Kakashi then leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk, glancing over bits of info that he has to string together. Sometimes Kakashi really does wonder if the chief would give him a cork board, pushpins, and some yarn if he asked for it. 

"Then what kind of coffee would you like? Any hardworking detective needs the caffeine!" Guy wasn't fazed by Kakashi, like he had expected it. Luckily, Guy knows when not to drag the detective out of the department by his ankles. Kakashi was grateful for that, and smiled lightly under his mask, glancing to his friend. Guy raised his fist off the desk, which had been what originally caught Kakashi's attention, and brought it to his hip. The smile faded into a grin, but the false hope was still there.

"If you really don't mind, the biggest black coffee you can get." Kakashi told him, and Guy nodded. 

"Alongside a few energy drinks, correct?" Guy asked, and Kakashi nodded in return. Kakashi was lucky to have a friend who didn't mind fueling his caffeine addiction and late nights spent in the office, and lucky to have a friend like Guy in general. 

"Thank you, Guy." 

"Of course, my esteemed rival." Guy then turned on his heel and walked right of the department. Right, they're not "friends," they're rivals. Even though it's childish and Guy has no ill intent, it still makes Kakashi feel just that much worse. 

Turning back to the bits of evidence before him, Kakashi had to force himself to recall what he knew about Itachi and whatever Sasuke had said recently about his older brother. It was weird to think that soon enough he'd have to call his own adopted son in to ask questions, perhaps even actually confiscate his phone to run through messages between him and Sasuke. He shouldn't think of it, just get on with the investigation.

Itachi had become more silent recently, hadn't he? Sasuke was seeing him less and less around home, and Naruto would complain about how Sasuke would refuse to hangout as he was waiting for his brother. That's very shady, but nothing that Kakashi can really use right now. Here's hoping Tenzo does a good job finding the raven haired kid. Sasuke could testify all of those things.

Just as Kakashi went to grab the report made by one of the first responders, his phone started to vibrate on his desk. Lifting it up Kakashi bit his lip again, it was Naruto, and almost midnight. But he knew this wouldn't be Naruto complaining about him not getting home on time. 

"Kakashi?" Naruto's voice quivered, and Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut. Hearing the seventeen year old cry about something like this was not something he would have ever been prepared for. "Where... where is he?" 

"Tenzo's working on finding him. He'll have him back soon, and we can help Sasuke when he comes back. We can set up the guest--" Kakashi stopped speaking when he heard Naruto sob. If only he could be there, with him. He wanted so desperately to be there, to hold him and make sure he was okay. 

"Why would Sasuke just leave?! We're here... We're here for him!" Naruto cried, and Kakashi felt himself blinking away tears. Really, this would be it? This would be the case that gets him to finally crack and cry? The chief would probably kick him off the case for being so emotionally attached to it, he's got to suck it up. 

"His whole world has been destroyed, Naruto... He trusted his brother so much, he probably doesn't want to trust anyone else." 

"But-But I! We! We..." Naruto was utterly destroyed right now, and that's when Kakashi heard a second voice. A feminine voice, crying and muttering. Sakura, no doubt, and they were both trying to comfort each other. He always knew those three kids would be the death of him, but now they really were trying to tear his heart out. 

"Naruto, I love you, but I have to go. You don't have to go to school this week, I'll call in to tell them. I-I love you, okay?" Kakashi wanted to get off this call before his walls cracked, and Naruto just sniffled.

"Be safe... I lo-love you." Naruto hung up after he managed to sputter that out, and Kakashi had to put his head down again. After a few moments of just blinking back tears, Kakashi sat up straight and pulled his seat closer to the desk. Pulling open one of the drawers, Kakashi slapped a paper onto the desk and started writing bullet notes. Things he knew, making sure to mark what he had to get people to testify on.

Guy came back to give Kakashi the coffee and energy drinks, and in his flurry to be productive and function properly, Kakashi managed to force Guy to actually take his twenty dollars to pay him. It wasn't until six in the morning that Kakashi finally went home, walking up the stairs as the sun rose. 

Knowing he had to get some sleep in, he only sparingly looked for the two teens. They were on the couch, sitting on opposites ends and falling asleep with their heads on the arms of the couch. He passed the couch while walking to his home office to put a few things away. He'd be working in and out of the department for now, especially with wanting to stay home with Naruto. He brushed his hand through Naruto's hair as he passed but paused when Naruto muttered something. Turning, he saw Naruto with heavily lidded and puffy eyes.

"Dad..." That damn near gave Kakashi a heart attack. Naruto had been adamant on not calling Kakashi his dad, though in no way out of disrespect. Not like Kakashi ever wanted to feel like he was taking the place of Minato, it was just a silent rule that existed. "I love you." Naruto closed his eyes at that, but a smirk pulled at the edges of his lips. He'd definitely seen how surprised Kakashi was, and Kakashi could only hope he wouldn't mock him for it. 

"Love you too." Kakashi muttered back. Putting his things up in the office, he then went upstairs to fall sleep. That he did, out like a light for the first time in a very long time. He woke up six hours later to his phone ringing, and the sound of running around downstairs. Kakashi answered the phone as he sat up to grab a change of clothes. A gray button down and slacks for now, he'd grab a blazer if he needed it, and he'd only put on a tie if he was leaving.

"Ah, Hatake. I assume you're at home comforting your kid? Nardo or whatever?" Asked the chief, as shock sped up Kakashi's spine. The chief had only ever called him one time, and that was to confirm it was the right number. "Not that I mind, you've got an in home office. I've just got to wonder, is that kid fit for questioning? They were good friends, weren't they?" 

For some reason that made Kakashi feel sick, his chief personally asking if Naruto could come in for questioning. "I-I'll bring him in tomorrow." Kakashi told him, and the chief hummed. 

"That's good, have a good day, Hatake." Just like that, the call ended. Kakashi sighed, ignoring how strange it was, and dropped his change of clothes on his bed before going downstairs to see what the running was about. Just as he made it to the final step, Naruto slid across the floor in front of him. Sakura tumbled down on top of Naruto, and they giggled a bit. Naruto looked up to Kakashi's quirked brow before explaining.

"We were playing tag, it's fun." Kakashi stepped over their bodies, walking towards the kitchen. 

"Just don't run in the kitchen, you know how I feel about that." Kakashi told them, trying to act like the Uchiha weren't on his mind right now. 

"Yeah, yeah, too many counters." Naruto replied, sitting up and shoving Sakura off his chest and into his lap. Sakura sat up, still in Naruto's lap, and ruffled her long hair. 

"Before you ask, Mr. Hatake, my Mom and Dad are well aware of where I am." Sakura called after Kakashi, as Kakashi grabbed a scotch glass from the cabinet.

"Just call me Kakashi, Sakura. You've known me for almost your whole life." Kakashi told her, opening the refrigerator to grab the jug of chocolate milk. Nothing better than a full grown man drinking chocolate milk out of a scotch glass, now is there? He put the chocolate milk back and quickly downed the scotch glass, then pulling his mask back up and heading back upstairs. Naruto and Sakura were gone from the stairs now, though it didn't seem like they were playing tag anymore.

Kakashi took his time showering, lost in thought, and then stepped out when he decided to actually do something. He'd have to start calling up teachers, counselors, and anyone who may have known anything about Itachi, or the Uchiha family. Once he finished buttoning his shirt and making sure his mask was on right, Kakashi decided to slip on a vest and do something else instead. 

Walking downstairs with phone in hand, Kakashi looked to find those two kids. It wouldn't hurt to take them for a quick bite, maybe some ice cream. Just to see them smile and make sure they were okay would be enough for Kakashi. That's all he needs, then he'll be fine. Then he can work.


	2. This Kid Is Especially Not Okay

Walking the streets of a town you don't know in the middle of the night isn't the greatest idea, but Sasuke was determined. Determined to get somewhere, to live a life that wasn't intended for him, because whatever it was he no longer wanted it. Konoha wasn't his home anymore, and the idea of walking the streets he once walked with his brother bugged him. Scratched at his throat, tried to make him remember and be remembered as the poor kid who had his family murdered. 

He'd been smart enough to pack clothes he didn't wear often, and warm clothes at that. He took with him one of his father's old jackets, and while it didn't really fit him, it kept him warm and unrecognizable. He took other things as well, thrown it all into his school backpack and two drawstring bags. They'd look for him, and with his father's name held above him, maybe even his brothers, because they needed him to answer for his brother's crimes. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to know why Itachi did those things.

Eventually, he found a space behind a few brick buildings in the downtown of a city almost a ten hour walk away. No windows faced him, and if somebody did find him they'd probably leave him alone. Settling onto the overgrown grass and propping his head up on his backpack filled with important items and other things, Sasuke thought for a bit. Maybe he should've brought his phone with him, so he could call Naruto and tell him not to worry. Maybe he should cut his hair to become even more unlike who he used to be.

Sleep overtook him eventually, and when he woke up there was the hustle and bustle of a downtown sprouting with family owned businesses and a few museums. Sasuke sat up and thought for a moment, eventually pulling out a packet of peanut butter crackers that he had taken from the pantry before leaving. He wondered who would be on his case, who would be looking for him. 

After knowing the great detective Kakashi for quite some time, and even meeting a few of his friends, Sasuke knew quite a bit about Konoha's police and investigation forces. What if it escalated though, to the point some higher up investigative force took it? If Itachi had some very strange intentions, it was possible it would be handed up, and Sasuke would be so important for questioning. Maybe he should go back, testify, bring Itachi to justice, then he could leave.

Some fire within kept telling him to run, get away from them. They'd make you stay, force you into some kind of thing you don't want to be in. He'd be eighteen in only a few weeks, but maybe they'd force him into a home anyway, maybe with some long lost relative. As far as Sasuke knew, the Uchiha family tree was already tragic enough before Itachi killed his mom and dad.

This town would have a library, wouldn't it? Maybe he should find it, do some research, look at maps, find out where he wants to be. Investigations for a missing person last two days before the person is likely dead, right? Maybe that's something else, but this information is important to him. Especially in a situation like this, he should know these things. Know these things so he can avoid what he needs to.

Would he need to get a library card? Shit.

Sasuke huffed, standing up and brushing the crumbs from the crackers off. Digging around in the first of two drawstring bags, Sasuke found his fathers wallet. He had taken it, his mothers wallet, and the emergency fund before he left, but he yet to bother to see how much there was. In the emergency fund, he knew there was at least a thousand dollars, maybe more. 

Opening his fathers wallet, he cringed at the photo of his wedding day. Ignoring it, he looked through the cards in the wallet. Two credit cards, though they may have been debit, a drivers license, a membership card to the local gym, and the local grocer, but nothing he could truly use. They could track the credit cards if he used them, if they hadn't been closed yet. Then he looked to the bills, and sighed in relief. There were bills, equating to almost a hundred fifty. He shoved the bills into his pocket, and stared at his bags. He couldn't just carry all of that around, could he? 

Heaving another sigh, he started reorganizing stuff. Walking around with two drawstrings was his problem, the backpack was fine. So, keeping a change of clothes in the backpack, he proceeded to shove the most important stuff in. The emergency fund, the wallets, the med kit, even some memorabilia he had the guts to face and take with him. When there was absolutely no more room, he was left with two drawstring bags that were filled with clothes, and he was okay with leaving that behind. He'd come back for it, and if it was gone, it'd be gone. 

Sasuke then stepped out of the small alleyway, and started walking, looking for some store that would probably sell pen and paper. Hair dye too, that'd be good. Eventually he came to what looked like a family owned dollar store, selling products you'd find in a gas station. Even so, Sasuke managed to find a pack of black, blue, and red pens that he liked, and he bought two notebooks, adding some hair bleach to the mix. The woman working the counter only looked him up and down as she rung up the products, news probably hadn't hit everyone yet, not that it was the most important thing in the world.

"I'm trying to find my friend, he said he'd be at the library but I can't quite find it." Sasuke fibbed, and the woman smiled lightly. 

"Follow Sanders Road that way, and you'll hit Kings Street. Watch the traffic, but if you go down that way you should spot it. Hope you find it good, come back if you don't." The woman made sure Sasuke saw her point in the directions she wanted him to go, and Sasuke nodded. Thank the gods there actually is a library around here. 

Following her directions, he came to a street running straight through the middle of the downtown area. The stores and restaurants appeared nicer here, and the traffic was a great bit busier. Eventually, he spotted a brick monument sign, sporting curly font that read "West Fire Public Library."

He walked through the parking lot of the library, and found him self sighing at the smell of clean books and cool air. There was a bit of commotion, and while Sasuke was interested in finding books, maps, and other such information, the commotion piqued his interest. He followed the noises to find a group of people settling down in chairs, a projector hitting the blank wall in front of them. 

"Yo, you here for the thrillers?" One man asked, looking up at Sasuke from where he sat. 

"Y-Yes." Sasuke felt ashamed that he had stuttered, but this was interesting. The kind of thing he wouldn't have seen if he had kept to Konoha. The man snapped and gestured to the seat next to him, meaning he wanted Sasuke to sit there. Sasuke took it, looking to the man.

"I'm Mondo, this is Rory. You new in town? I've never seen you before." Mondo introduced himself, before pointing to a redhead situated next to him. Sasuke swallowed some spit as he prepared to wheel out some totally fake story. 

"I'm staying a night to get to Suna, and I decided to show up while passing. I've always been a fan of thrillers, but I hadn't heard of a group until I came here." Sasuke hoped and prayed to any god that this was specifically a thriller movies group or something along those lines, because Mondo could definitely question on that if it wasn't. 

"Oh, Suna? I used to live there, quite a while away. Well, today we're watching something that has to do with home invaders. I'm thinking it'll be good, as long as they keep the kids out of it." Mondo explained, as it hit Sasuke. He doesn't quite want to watch something about murder right now, especially if it has to do with families being killed, which tended to be what home invasion thrillers are about.

Just as Sasuke felt like dipping and just leaving the library as a whole, a woman stood at the front. She introduced the movie, and gave info on what it contained, and the directors, actors, and inspiration behind it. Luckily, it was about robbers being murdered by a family, so it wasn't that bad. It fit more into a sadistically comedic thriller than anything, and it did make Sasuke's stomach churn, but it ended eventually. Mondo and Rory said their goodbyes after that, and Sasuke was left to dive into the reference section of the library.

He found himself sitting at a table with a notebook open before him, writing down things about investigative forces. Sasuke struggled to keep up with the words some of these books used, as they seemed to be specific to the field, but he was getting what he needed. In the other notebook Sasuke scribbled rough maps. One was very large, pinpointing Konoha and where he was now. There were multiple smaller maps, and Sasuke hoped he could use these maps to get himself where he needed to be. Away from Konoha and investigation. He scribbled the towns he was going to pass through onto the larger map, and then sighed when he realized he truly didn't know where he was going.

Towards the coast, it seemed. Sasuke had been there a few times, but he wanted to go somewhere he never been. Positioned farther north was an island. There, maybe he could go there. 

Eventually, Sasuke tore himself away and put the books back where he got them from. He left the library while shoving the pens and notebooks into his backpack. He returned to the store that he was at before, and decided to buy another drawstring bag. He found an umbrella, and he grabbed snacks, and some water. A purple spring clip that he could latch onto a belt loop and hang the umbrella and a canteen off of was a great purchase, and he found himself smiling as he found a map. The woman who was still working the counter seemed bemused as she rung up his purchases.

Sasuke left thinking about the people he met today. He filled the canteen he bought with bottled water, filling the drawstring bag with the bottles, snacks, and moving the hair bleach that had been daring to leave the small side pocket meant for water bottles. While they were meaningless connections that he had made today, they were still connections he would have never made if he stayed. Sasuke returned to the small alleyway that was more of a nook, and found his two drawstring bags were okay. He grabbed them both and then promptly started to leave the town.

It wasn't until he started walking close to the highway that he decided to start bleaching his hair as he walked. He'd never done it before, but the instructions were pretty straightforward. Eventually he was walking through the woods near a highway as his head started to feel hot, meaning it was working. He endured it for a little while, and when he could see a town on the horizon, he stopped to rinse his hair with bottled water. 

Sasuke's got a long way to go, but he's not stopping here.


End file.
